Final Moments
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: Escape The Night story. Elaboration on everyone's end, rated T because it's Escape The Night and IT'S FREAKIN' DARK! WARNING! DEATH! GRUESOME, UNUSUAL, DEATH!


**Hello peoples! So, I am absolutely** _ **OBSESSED**_ **with Escape the Night, which, if you haven't watched it, is an amazing, suspense/horror/puzzle/murder (mystery?) show on youtube premium created by Joey Graceffa (who is amazing), and this idea popped into my head. It is a sequence of the final moments of all the people who die (thoughts, how they felt, etc.). To be clear, I don't believe in writing fanfiction about real people, if you do then that's fine, just not my cup of tea, so this is technically their characters. Even if they are playing themselves. Of course, this is just what happens, so I guess it** **'** **s more like fan elaboration than fiction** **.** **SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU ARE NOT COMPLETELY UP-TO-DATE ON ETN BEWARE! No flames plz, but feel free to send virtual blankets (they're cuddly, I like cuddly things)! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: NONONONO NOT MINE! EtN IS ALLLLLL JOEY'S! And good thing too, it probably wouldn't be nearly as good if it was mine.**

Season 1

 _The Renegade_

The head of staff walks up behind me and hands me a telegram, I look over it for a minute, and then open it. It reads,

You've been POISONED. Sorry. I couldn't have you meddling.

Your Society had troubled me enough.

In fifteen minutes you'll be dead. Your lungs filled with blood.

However, you know I love games.

There is an ANTIDOTE hidden on the first floor of the house.

If your friends are wise enough they'll be able to solve the clues and save you.

The symbols of your CULT mark the clues leading to the antidote.

It all begins with your last dish of the night.

May you die in horrible PAIN, my cursed enemy.

And I know I'm going to die. I close the telegram, everyone is clamoring, asking what it says. My throat tickles and I start to cough, blood comes up. The next apparently fifteen minutes go by in a timeless haze of pain, red and ever depleting oxygen. I hear the butler begin to speak and everything fades away, my time is up. I can only hope my friends find my letter and defeat the evil of this house without succumbing to the same fate.

 _The Fixer_

I had hope, right up until the machine began to whir I though I had a chance to live. But it did whir, and noxious gas began to fill my chamber. I discovered you can't ever really be at peace with death unless you're making peace with it as you die, because I know I said I'd rather die than get stuck in 1920, but I've changed my mind. I slump against the side of the chamber. Everything goes black.

 _The Gambler_

As the name is pulled out of that stupid hat I know it's going to be me. Arthur's eyes dart right to me, and I start to panic. I run, but I'm not athletic and it's difficult is heels. The groundskeeper catches me and some of the others circle around him to make sure I don't get away. The only face I can concentrate on is Joey's, and I'm begging, pleading and screaming for them to let me go, for him to stop them, and he's trying, I can hear him saying, even as they lower me into that death trap, that this is sick. I can hear him telling them to stop as the lid closes and sounds begin to become muffled, I hear shovels on dirt as everything is drowned out except my screams, and I'm pushing on the lid of the coffin, but it's to heavy and it's getting hard to breathe and I need to get out, I need to get out! But I'm stuck and I can't get enough air to scream, or make sound at all, I feel some of the weight leave the coffin, but I'm too weak to lift the lid. I hear a faint rumbling, but am too dazed to care what it is. I sit in silence, tears streaming down my face, until not even my breathing echoes around me.

 _The Jazz Singer_

I am completely unconcerned, Joey and Lele are upstairs doing whatever challenge this demon house has set, and I'm down in the parlor, chatting away, when suddenly, my chest spasms and I start to cough up blood. Everyone is rushing around me and I'm spasming, my chest feels like someone buried a hatchet in it, I'm on the floor, hacking up chunks of lung, at least that's what it feels like, I hear Tim make a comment I don't catch, then a metallic taste fills my mouth, and I still.

 _The Heiress_

I'm freaking out, I don't want to be down here, there's so much going on. Glass is shattering and books are falling off of shelves and I can't remember the damn prayer I'm supposed to be saying, and this girl is freaking out, squirming around and twisting herself into positions that are making me sick, and finally Matt's got everything but the last step done, and he's looking around for it and I tell him to hurry up, and he's got it, I can't tell if he reads the entire note, but he's rushing towards me and telling me to stay still and the rosary is around my neck—and nothing.

 _The Professor_

I knew we were all gonna die as soon as I killed Sierra. A switch just flipped in my brain and I lost all hope, but I still don't feel like their attacking of me was justified. Still, I'm almost certain I'm going to survive this challenge, so I swallow the green liquid. It tastes like puke and I heave. I feel like I'm going to throw up, and I go limp, a sharp pain appears in my back, probably a doll skull, and then it's gone.

 _The Mobster_

My heart is racing, it has been for the past twenty minutes. Ava has only pulled the trigger once, I've pulled it three times, and at this rate, I don't think I'm going to survive. Ava guesses again, "H 8", I look down at my board. It's a hit. "Hit." "Hit?!" "Yeah." I pick up the gun, flick off the safety, a new chamber locks in, and I pull the trigger.

 _The Hustler_

This is the last challenge, and Joey is failing! I'm really mad at him and I think I'm starting to get hysterical, because Ava has two rings, and so does Joey, and Ava's done better so far, so I think I'm going to die. Ava throws another ring and it lands. Pure, white hot pain rips from my arms and spreads all over my body, I can hear the excess electricity crackling in the air, blood rushes through my head, and everything blanks white.

Season 2

 _The Engineer_

I'm tugging at the padlock, because I can't figure out the combination and I'm getting desperate, and I look over at DeStorm, and he's sticking a sword, I don't know where he got it, into the chest of the stone dragon in the middle of the room, and I know that's the third puzzle. I stop—I just stop, and I watch as he walks up to the vampire lady who wants to kill us, and hands her this piece of paper. She smiles and reaches into a chest by her throne, and pulls out the golden goblet. And my mind goes blank. I cannot comprehend what is happening, and DeStorm smirks. SMIRKS! Then the vampire queen or whatever the hell she is stands up, and says "Right, now that we've got that _finally_ over and done with, can we _please_ kill the other one!" And I realize that means me, but I literally can't move. All the vampires start hissing and they rush towards me, I scream, and they start to bite. It hurts so much and all I can feel is their teeth sinking into my flesh and my blood running over my skin. They feed and feed, and I can feel every bite, and I'm dizzy and nauseous and everything is hazy, I'm screaming my throat raw, my eyelids start to get heavy, my limbs feel like stone, I go completely limp, and it's finally over.

 _The Outlaw_

So, Gabby picked DeStorm, and I'm not to happy about that, because it means I'm gonna die. I stare after them for a minute, then spider chick turns me around and tells me to kneel. I'm pretty damn scared so I put my hands above my head and get on my knees, "This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt." I mumble, this chick hisses at me, lunges, there's a blinding white pain in my neck, and I go blank.

 _The Railroad Tycoon_

"Time for the execution." Cash says, and I'm glaring at Alex. "See you in hell!" I yell, and I hear Gabby yell no. I wade towards Cash and the rest of the confederates, as Alex walks back inside, and Cash says. "Here, please." and gestures for me to follow him. I can hear everyone else talking, but I can't understand what they're saying. The dark army walks me toward the edge of the pool opposite everyone else, and I'm pretty pissed. I came here for a nice dinner party and I'm about to get killed! One of the dark army loads his bow and points it at me, and I know it's my time to go. He lets the arrow loose, it hits me in the chest, I'm dead before I hit the water.

 _The Explorer_

I am in shock. Sampson was just killed in front of us. Everything had been going so well, we saved the children, me and Tyler both made it through the challenge, we killed the Gingerbread Lady, we got the gem, and then suddenly, Ms. V-neck appears in this cloud of smoke and tells us one of us has to die, that's 'the rule of the game', and then this bird woman, with feathers all over her top half, and not much else, runs out of the door nearest us and makes a beeline for us. We're all running and screaming and I get caught. Everyone is yelling and some people are trying to get to me, other people are holding them back, and this woman drags me inside, I'm screaming of course, I'm getting abducted by a bird woman! And she takes her fingernails, which are way to sharp, and slices my throat.

 _The Saloon Girl_

So, we're standing there, waiting for Joey or Andrea to get back from 'the Path of Betrayal', and suddenly Gabby is nudging Tyler and we realize this ice guard dude is walking toward us. We don't know what's going on, so we back away, and everyone starts screaming, and he (I think it's a he) starts walking towards me, backing me away from the group. And I'm really confused, I don't know what's going on, and I'm really scared, and then he slices my stomach open. I feel pain for about a second, and then it's just oblivion.

 _The Vaudevillian_

Alex stands up, and my heart plummets. "Alex no! Alex give me another minute, please!" I yell, begging, but, of course, he's already finished the puzzle. That's not an option. My heart is going to be ripped out of my chest, and given to a robot just because this guy apparently can't get a date. Alex pulls the lever on the machine and steam hisses from the top. The Promethean walks towards me, grabs me and starts dragging me backwards. I'm screaming, I think Alex might be too. The monster lays me down on the floor, and plunges his hand into my chest. I can feel ribs splintering, crushing, cutting my lungs and the rest my chest and they're pushed out of the way. I can feel it reach around through the blinding pain I'm in, I feel something wrap around my heart, tug, and I'm over.

 _Alison_

As soon as Joey crosses the finish line I know it's going to be Andrea who dies, and I realize I can't let that happen. They shouldn't be in this challenge anyway. We made a deal with Atticus, and he broke it. So when Andrea gets to us I tell her to get behind me. I'm not going to let any of them die unfairly. I hand the gem to Joey and tell them to run. I hiss in the werewolf's faces as they run, and the werewolfs start circling me. As soon as they charge they grab onto my arms and start ripping me apart. It's not a pleasant death, but it is quick.

 _The Novelist_

Andrea found the gem, and I can't even bring myself to finish the thought of what that means. As soon as the Guardian starts walking towards me I give up, no-one else could escape, so I don't try. He grabs me, picks me up, and lays me down a few feet away from the pile from trash we were sifting through. Everyone else is yelling, I'm struggling, the Guardian lifts up a dagger he got from I don't know where, and plunges it into my chest. The only small comfort I have is that I'll get to see Lauren again.

 _The Savant_

I am ecstatic. The Sorceress is just laying there, at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer, the Crown of Oblivion in her limp hand. I walk over to the stairs, reach over her, grab the Crown, and she grabs my arm. Her other hand lifts up and stabs me in the chest. I back away as blood runs from the wound and burning pain emits from it. She tackles me to the ground and stabs me again. The Crown falls from my hand as she twists the knife and pulls it out.

A memory appears in my mind, a dream I suppose, but I can only remember flashes of it. A contract signed in my blood, a town to save, more friends will die. My eyes fly open, and I briefly wonder when I closed them. The second thing I register is that I am surrounded by darkness, and the air wherever I am is very thin. Justine's screams ring in my ears and I push against the ceiling of wherever I am. To my immense relief, what I realize must be a coffin, opens, and I see the celling of the foyer. _What just happened?_

Season 3

 _The Hippie_

Safiya knocks the last of her bottles down, and a case to my right pops open. Safiya runs over to it, and I'm feeling really robbed right now. I did good in this challenge, and I don't feel like I should be here. I don't feel like I should be about to die. The clowns celebrate and the main one, I've forgotten her name, takes one of the knifes she's been holding this entire time, and stabs me right in the lung. Multiple times. She doesn't have the courtesy to go for the heart, or even stab in different places, just the bottom of my right lung. It's a pretty slow death, and I actually see Safiya cleanse the artifact and the clowns disappear. I hear more than watch them untie Teala, and leave the tent. It's silence for a while, my shallow breaths loud in my ears, until I can't get enough air and finally pass out.

 _The Daredevil_

I'm searching through these snake guts, and kind of panicking, because I know Nikita has four of the five tiles, so I gotta hurry. Then I hear this weird rattling, hissing sound, I look over my shoulder, and the snake woman is coming towards me. This is not fair. I put myself into this challenge, I sacrificed myself for the team, I should not be dying right now. So I'm screaming and trying to hold the snake woman back, and she forces me onto the ground. I see Nikita run by, and the snake woman finally gives up going for my neck, and bites me in the torso. It hurts, a lot. It feels like acid, almost like before, but this time there's no antidote.

 _The Super Spy_

I hear Ro call out The Man With No Name's, well, name, and I freak out. I see him walk towards me, and I sort of just stumble backwards. He catches up to me, wraps his freaky, tentacle arm things around my throat, and breaths the same green mist on the ground into my face. I go limp as the toxins spread to my brain, and black envelopes everything around me.

 _The Detective_

 _I do not want to die_. That is the only thought in my mind right now, but Manny wins anyway. My hand hits the table and I'm done for. Manny runs over to grab the last thing we need to cleanse the artifact, and the demon cop looks at me and asks "Are you ready to die?" And I'm paralyzed with fear, but I yell at the rest of the group, even as he grabs my throat, "Look for the coin!" And I keep screaming at them to find the lazarus coin as the cop drags me, by the throat, behind a nearby barrel. He lets go of my throat, and punches me in the face, once, twice, three times, and my skull caves in.

I see two people, a blonde woman and an asian man, standing in front of a church. "One of you has been here before." The woman intones, and something just clicks in my brain. I know that Joey was right, and he's important. Then I realize I must be dead, but suddenly the door of the church glows gold, and the two people standing in front of it gesture for me to go through. I walk through, and I'm suddenly walking into the Divine Lounge.

 _The Disco Dancer_

I'm terrified, I know I shouldn't have gone after Joey, but I apologized. Even after that, Joey, Nikita and Ro have all voted for me, and even if by some miracle Manny and Safiya didn't, the chances that I'm going to get drawn are really high. I feel betrayed, and Calliope pulls the card from the deck and turns it around. It's me. I turn and beg them not to put me in there, Joey says he's sorry but grabs me, and Nikita takes my other arm. I can hear Ro apologizing in the background, and Manny is just standing there. Nikita and Joey shove me into the Maiden, and Nikita steps back while Joey and Safiya shut the doors. I see Manny standing just behind Joey and Ro behind them. The doors close and the spikes go through my arms, legs, stomach, chest, and I'm screaming and sobbing and I feel blood running all over my skin and pooling at my feet, and it finally numbs.

 _The Investigative Reporter_

We're sitting in the lounge, waiting for whoever wins the challenge to get back and talking about the note Mat and I found, when suddenly Willy walks in. Joey starts yelling, and we all get to the back of the room. Joey throws a pillow at him, not sure how much good it did, and I'm very confused. Willy makes a beeline for me, takes his hook, and into my stomach it goes. I double over in pain, everyone is screaming, Willy pulls the hook out, and some of my guts with it, and I collapse.

 _The Jet-Setter_

I feel sick. Like, actually sick. I can't find the right cup, and even if I did I don't think I could keep it down. Joey and Mat have both made it through, and Manny is so close. Mat and Joey are both encouraging me, but I'm losing hope, and I hear Joey call Manny's name. I look up, he made it through the Witch's skein. I put my cup down and look Mat in the eye.

"Ro, you've been the best friend I could ask for." He says, smiling, and Joey looks so sad.

I giggle. "I love you." I tell Mat, tearing up.

"I love you too Ro, I'll miss you." The witch's walk over to me and drag me onto this raised platform. I don't even try to fight, I go along with them.

They lay me on an alter, raise up their knifes, and down they come.

 _The Record Producer_

I open my box and find nothing. Nikita's gone silent, so I look over at her, and she's holding a piece of paper.

"Kill yourself or kill your friend to claim the ring. You decide how this ends." She says, I look down at my box, look up, and she looks at me.

The crazy girl is cheering, and Nikita pulls a gun out of her box. I'm backing away, my hands are above my head.

"Nikita no."

"Manny. Manny I love you." I'm shaking my head, my brain won't let me believe she's about to do what I know she is.

"You're not gonna shoot, you're not gonna shoot me." I'm thinking out loud, I can't control my mouth.

"Manny I love you." She raises the gun,

"Manny I love you!" And off it goes.

 _Mortimer_

"Come." Nicholas tells me, I walk to him.

"Turn around." He orders, I obey.

"Traitor!" The Savant yells, but it's muffled.

"We trusted you!" Exclaims The Troublemaker, static is filling my ears.

And it's the last thing I hear.

 _Calliope_

The Carnival Master is putting Mortimer into a trance, and I have to stop it.

I run up to them and pull the gun out of Mortimer's belt. The Carnival Master snaps his neck and I pull the trigger. Quite a few times, and stalk up to him. The bullets haven't hurt him at all, so I try to punch him. He grabs me by the throat.

"I don't think so, little lady. Perhaps, did you not think I prepared for this!?" He asks, my neck flares with pain, and I'm lost to the world.

 **So? Opinions? I suspect very few of you watch Escape the Night, but still, if you don't and are reading this, what do you think? Sorry Mortimer's death is so short, but I feel like the Carnival Master put him into a trance, so he wouldn't really feel it. Also, to those of you who do watch EtN, do you like, totally ship Benjamin and the Snakewoman, because I do (actually though, like, I low-key ship them)?! Also, who cried when Mat and Ro died? Right? So sad! And like, I'm sorry, but the 'demon dog' is CLEARLY a demon pig. Anyway, favorite, review, blah blah blah whatever you feel like. And go check out Poems for the Peril, it's another EtN fanfiction by AquaEclipse, that is a poem version of the three seasons, IT'S SOO GOOD! Like, brought me to tears, gave me chills, it's crazy! Go read it!**

 ***Edit* I just realized! Today, September 2nd, in the one year anniversary if the day I joined Fanfiction . net! EVERYONE CELEBRATE! JK, this isn't all that important, just something that's special for me, if you WANT to leave congratulations in reviews...Well I can't stop you... *smirk* but you are under no obligation or expectation to do so.**


End file.
